


Kajira

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, marvel movies rpf, thor (movie) rpf
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Submission, domestic bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute little domestic BDSM fic written for thfrustration over at tumblr. they were interested in the dynamics of BDSM and i hope this gives you a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kajira

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. this isn't real, totally fake, etc etc normal disclaimer and all that jazz.

“Mmm that was wonderful,” Tom smiled and made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat as he watched his Kajira clear the dishes off the table and begin to wash them in the sink.

“Thank you Master,” She smiled happily to him, her pride in making him happy showing through her eyes.

Tom stood and stretched before moving to the kitchen, standing behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

“Would you like some help?” He asked placing small kisses on her neck.

“If Master wishes to help I would enjoy it,” She teased back.

Tom grinned as she rubbed her behind against his hips.

He gave her a small bite on the neck and moved to grab a tea-towel to dry.

They washed in silence, Master did not like unnecessary noise.

Vladir would wash and rinse while Tom would dry and put away.

“Are you excited for the party tonight?” He asked her when they had finished and she wiped down the bench.

“I am, I look forward to meeting your friends, will I be collared this evening?” She asked him, her big brown eyes showing excitement.

“Would you like to be introduced as my Kajira or Vladir?” He asked her.

“I would like to be your Kajira, I think I am ready for a public outing, but if you feel I am not ready I shall understand,” She told him, head bowed and eyes averted in submission.

Tom smiled and raised her head with two fingers under her chin.

“You are ready,” He assured her with a small smile and lent forward to place a soft closed mouth kiss on her lips.

“I trust you to show all of my friends how well I have trained you, how much you love serving me and how proud I am of you,” He whispered against her lips.

“Thank you, Master,” She replied happily.

“You’re welcome, shall I dress you?” He asked.

“I would very much like that,” Her eyes were wide with excitement and he could see the spring in her step as she entered their shared bedroom.

Tom smiled. Yes, his Kajira would make him proud.

When he entered the bedroom he was happy to see her in the Nadu position.

She was naked, kneeling on the floor with her thighs spread wide, her back arched and he head held high but her eyes down submissively. Her palms were flat against her thighs as she waited for her Master.

“Very good,” He caressed her cheek softly and Vladir purred quietly.

“I would like you in Sleen,” He whispered in her ear as he dropped to his knees behind her.

Immediately Vladir moved forward until her left cheek was pressed against the floor, she pulled her hair from her back and clasped her hands behind her head, arching her back and tilting her pelvis so that her heat was completely exposed to him.

“So beautiful like this,” He murmured the backs of his fingers trailing up and down the backs of her thighs.

“Do you like being exposed like this?” He asked her, voice sharp.

“Yes Master,” She replied instantly.

“Why?”

“It brings my Master pleasure to view me this way, it leaves me open for his pleasure and I know that you, Master, enjoy me this way,” She replied proudly.

“Very good,” Tom grinned placing a kiss on her left buttock cheek.

Vladir purred again as he continued to stoke her skin, smiling as he felt her thighs begin to shake with the effort of not moving.

“Are you wet for me, Kajira?” He asked her softly, affectionately.

“Yes, Master your pleasure is my pleasure.”

“Let’s see,” he rubbed one long delicate finger along her slit, feeling the warmth and wetness, spreading it over her lips.

“You’re very wet for me,” He complimented.

“Does this please you Master?”

Tom pulled his finger away and gave her a quick sharp smack to her behind.

“I did not say you could speak freely,”

“Forgive me, Master. I do know better,” She apologized.

“I want your hair,” He growled.

Vladir shivered as she rose up just slightly from the floor and pivoted on one knee before stopping with her head at Tom’s lap, one hand unclasped from her hair to gather it in a pony tail and offer it to him.

“Good girl,” He praised and took her hair in his hand, tugging enough to strain but not enough to hurt.

“What do you say when your Master praises you?”

“Thank you, Master.” She simpered to him.

Tom smiled and pulled her head up to look at him.

“You are so beautiful like this, I can do whatever I want to you and you will let me, won’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Vladir smiled honestly.

“I love that. Give me your hand,”

Vladir raised a hand and extended it to him.

Tom took her hand gently in his, placing it over his clothed erection. “You are to please me while I punish you for talking out of turn,” He told her.

“Yes, Master,” She tried to keep the grin off of her face but being able to touch her Master was an honor that she reveled in.

Tom smiled and kept a firm hold on her hair while his other hand gently caressed her lower back and the tops of her behind, taking his time feeling her relax under his touch before bringing his hand down sharply, the resulting smack echoing in the small room.

Tom paused waiting for Vladir to settle again and brought it down again.

Her behind had two lovely red handprints.

“My hands are marked on your skin,” He told her. “Does that make you happy?” He asked, his hips rocking into her touch.

“Very much, Master,” She answered.

“Good, show me,” he released his grip on her hair and moved back to open his pants, feeing himself.

Vladir looked up asking permission before Tom took her hair again and guided her mouth to his cock.

She smiled and opened up eagerly, licking at the head and suckling lightly, hearing Tom gasp and moan above her.

“Don’t tease, we don’t have much time,” He chided.

Vladir opened her jaw and sucked him down, licking around him and sucking hard on the upstroke.

There wasn’t much opportunity for finesse, just a quick bobbing of her head, taking him as deep as she could manage.

“Yes…” Tom hissed above her, moving his hips in time with her mouth, still clutching at her hair, guiding her movements, before he pushed her head down while his hips came up and groaned loudly as he climaxed.

Vladir swallowed quickly and gasped for breath when her Master pulled her back off his cock and plundered her mouth with a brutal kiss.

“You are so good at that,” He told her, as he bit and nipped at her neck and shoulders.

“Sula now,” He commanded her.

Vladir sat back on her rump, until she was laying on her back, feet spread shoulder width apart, her arms raised above her head with her wrists crossed.

Tom grinned predatorily at her and covered her body with his own, thrusting into her heat in one long slow drag.

Vladir moaned and then bit her lip to be quiet.

“You can make noise, in fact you can move, touch me, move with me,” He moaned as he moved.

Vladir wrapper her legs around his waist, her hands moving to his hair, arching up to his touch and rocking her hips in time with his movements.

“Vla,” Tom gasped, biting her neck hard.

“Master,” She gasped, feeling her stomach clench and her body begin to hum.

“Come for me, I want to hear you, feel you, come Vladir.”

“Master, Master, uh Tom!” She gasped and came quickly.

Tom kissed her though it before pulling out of her.

“We need to get dressed,” He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Dress casual, jeans and a nice shirt,” He offered his hand to help her up which she took.

“Of course,” She bowed her head and moved to dress.

Tom wore his famous 3 piece suit and admired Vladir as she brushed her long fire engine red hair.

“Like what you see?” She winked at him.

“Vladir, my love, I always like what I see, when I look at you,” He flirted heavily as he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Are you going to collar me?” She asked him.

“Do you want a collar or a bracelet?” He asked her.

“Maybe a bracelet would be better, we don’t want to scare your friends,” She replied honestly.

“Alright, you know how I want you,” He smiled.

Vladir nodded and cheekily stole a kiss from him before leaving the bathroom and kneeling on the floor of the bedroom her back arched and her arms extended in front of her wrist to wrist, palm to palm waiting to be bound.

Tom opened up the jewelry case on the vanity and pulled out the silver bangle with a small bell attached to it. After a moment’s hesitation he grabbed the collar too.

He stood in front of Vladir and slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist.

“Come here,” He ordered her.

She rose instantly eyes still averted.

He quickly locked the collar around her throat.

“I don’t care what they say, I know you are proud to wear this and I am proud to see you in it,” He whispered in her ear.

“I want you on your best behavior, no drinking, you eat what I give you, you will stay on my left at all times, I want you within touching distance and if someone talks to you, you may reply,” He lifted her chin with two fingers.

“Understand?”

“Yes Master, may I ask a question Master?”

“Of course,” His eyes softened.

“Shall I refer to you as Master or Tom for the evening?”

“Master, my friends know about the dynamics of our relationship, they know you will use my title.”

Vladir nodded.

“Good, shall we go?”

“Yes, Master,” She took his hand and let him lead her.

***

 

“Tom!”

“Robert!” Tom grinned at his friend embracing him in a hug.

“Long time no see, how have you been?” Robert Downey Jr asked.

“I’ve been well, and you?”

“Good, who’s this lovely thing?” Rob grinned to Vladir.

“I am Vladir, Masters, Kajira,” She introduced herself.

“Vladir, I like it.” He kissed the back of her hand.

Vladir looked to Tom a small look of horror on her face.

“Master,” She asked.

“It’s okay,” Tom smiled.

Vladir relaxed.

“Did I do something?” Rob frowned.

“Kajira was worried about accepting another man’s affections,” Tom explained. “She’s sworn to me and only me.”

“My apologies,” Rob gave them both a humble bow.

Vladir giggled.

Tom took her hand again.

“Come I want you to meet Chris,” He gestured to the large man currently seated on a couch.

“BROTHER!” Chris Hemsworth teased standing up and almost smothering Tom in a hug.

“Chris,” Tom laughed his ehehehe laugh.

“Ah this must be Vladir! It’s wonderful to meet you,” he shook her hand.

“And you, Master has told me many great things about you,” She smiled.

“An Australian? Tom! How could you keep her from me?” Chris gasped faking outrage.

“Because she is mine,” Tom replied simply and Vladir preened.

“Come, sit and talk,” Chris offered them a seat.

Tom accepted and sat down in an arm chair and Vladir sat at his feet, head rested on his left thigh.

Tom smiled proudly and stroked her hair. Vladir purred happily.

“You two are very cute together,” Scarlett smiled warmly.

“Thank you,” He smiled back to her.

“So how have things been?” Chris asked.

“Good, Vladir moved in with me last month, and she finished her schooling and now she’s being offered a job in her profession,” Tom told them all, very proud of his Kajira’s accomplishments.

“What do you do?” Scarlett addressed the question to Vladir.

“I’m an Audio Engineer. I’m kind of a mix between an architect and a musician,” She explained.

“I design buildings that are acoustically perfect for what they are intended to be used as,”

“And she’s brilliant at it!” Tom cut in.

Vladir blushed under his praise but smiled happily.

“Congratulations, so who wants a drink?” Chris asked standing up.

“I’ll have a beer, Vladir will have water,” Tom told him.

Chris nodded not questioning. Tom and Chris had gotten close over the shooting of both Thor movies and Tom had confided in him about his relationship with Vladir. The girl was 10years his junior but they were in love and Chris could not fault that.

The party was in full swing after an hour, it mainly consisted of the cast of The Avengers and a few other close friends and spouses.

Vladir had dutifully stayed by Tom’s side all evening.

There were a few questioning looks throughout the night but Tom’s constant attention and  reassurance that she was doing wonderfully and making him proud kept her going.

“Come dance!” Scarlett asked her.

Vladir looked up to Tom.

“Go on, but stay where I can see you,” He told her.

Vladir smiled and kissed his hand before moving to dance with Scarlett.

The music was loud and upbeat, something new and top 40ish.

The girls danced happily swaying to the music and being silly by singing the lyrics to each other and their friends about the room.

Tom had a fond smile on his face as e watched her, eyes full of admiration for the wonderful woman he got to call his own.

 “She’s amazing,” Chris came and spoke in his ear.

“She’s perfect,” Tom sighed happily.

“You’re happy?”

“Very.”

“I’m happy for you,” Chris smiled.

“Thanks, she’s everything I could have wanted,”

“What’s it like?” Chris asked him.

“What’s what like?”

“Being a Master?”

“Difficult,” Tom replied.

“Challenging, but completely worth it. You’re responsible for another person, much like a new born child. You have to keep them happy, and fed, and clothed and you need to make sure you have all their best interests at heart. For Vladir to submit to me and to this, by moving in with me, she’s given up everything, she moved to the other side of the world, she goes to a new school, she got a job over here, everything she owns is now mine, she’s got nothing other than me and it’s a big thing to have that kind of trust. And I’m honored that she has that trust in me, honored that she would give herself so completely to me. She listens and obeys, she comforts and cooks and cleans and she’s my glue. She holds me together. Whenever something happens and I don’t know what to do all I have to do is remember that Vladir is counting on me and I push through it so that I can take care of her,”

Chris sat there digesting Tom’s words.

“That’s a lot to ask of someone,” He commented.

“It is, but Vladir is worth it.” Tom smiled, watching her move.

“Dibs best man,” Chris teased.

Tom gave him a grin and punched his arm playfully before turning back to watch Vladir.

There was a girl dancing behind her, rubbing up on Vladir, as were most people in the room due to the song choice and the alcohol.

Tom caught Vladir’s eye and rose an eyebrow.

“Help,” She mouthed, eyes panicked.

“I’ll be back,” Tom told Chris and moved to the makeshift dance floor, cutting in between the girl and Vladir, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

“Are you alright Kajira?” He whisperd.

“I am now, Master,” She smiled.

Tom grinned and turned her so he could kiss her.

“I’m going to the bathroom, will you sit with Chris until I return?”

“Of course, may I talk with him?”

“You may,” He gave her a small kiss on the nose and lead her to the seat next to Chris.

“Can I trust you to keep my Kajira company?” Tom teased.

“Of course,” Chris gave him a cheesy grin.

Tom laughed and headed to the bathroom.

“So, Vladir,”

“Yes, Chris?”

“Why does Tom call you Kajira?”

“It is my title, he is my Master and I am his Kajira, his slave-girl, my body, mind and soul willingly given to him,” She replied proudly.

Chris smiled at her.

“I’m glad you agreed to moving in with him, Tom was worried when he first mentioned it to you and you took a while to reply, he thought he’d scared you off,” Chris confided.

“I was weighing up my options,” She replied honestly. “I was confident in Tom’s abilities in being my Master, but that wasn’t all I had to be sure of,” She told him.

“I understand, but I’m glad you said yes, I haven’t seen hi m this happy.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how much your words mean to me,” she told him.

“You look like you want to hug me,” Chris teased.

“I would like to but I’m not going too, not without Master’s permission,” She smiled.

“It’s it difficult sometimes?” He asked her, curious.

“Sometimes but it’s worth it. Some people spend their whole lives with one person but only truly feel loved on special occasions when their partner has gone out of their way to do something nice, with Tom and I, I feel that way every time I make him happy, every time he smiles proudly at me, anytime he shows me off and he feels the same whenever I obey him and do good.”

Chris nodded in understanding.

“So what’s with-“ But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as some other partygoer  had stumbled over to them drunk. He hooked his finger in the small loop that decorated the front of Vladir’s steel collar, and yanked her up off the chair.

“Hey look someone brought a party slut!” He shouted.

Vladir was mortified.

“Let me go!” She snapped at him.

“Are you the entertainment? I hear about you bdsm freaks, like to fuck in front of people and let them join in right?” he reached for her but Chris had a hand in the guys shirt.

“Let her go!” He demanded.

The guy let go.

“Hey, easy, she your pet?” he asked leering at Vladir.

“No that would be MY Kajira you drunken filthy pig,” Spat Tom loudly.

Vladir rushed to his side hugging onto his middle and burying her face into his neck.

“Oh sorry!” The guy replied sarcastically.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Robert came over and ushered the guy to the exit.

“Tom I want to go home,” Vladir told him, sadness in her eyes.

“Of course,” He kissed her softly.

“Chris we’re going home,” Tom told him giving him a friendly hug.

“I’m sorry Vla, I should have seen him coming,” Chris apologized.

“It wasn’t your fault,” She told him with a small smile.

“I’m sorry,”

“There’s no need to be, It was lovely to meet you, good night,”

“Goodnight,”

***

“Vla?” Tom called softly once they were home.

“Yes?” She asked. Her Collar and bracelet had come off in the car. It wasn’t Master and Kajira anymore it was Tom and Vladir.

“Are you alright?”

“No,” She replied honestly.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded.

“I’d like to take a moment, please?”

“Of course, I’ll be in bed waiting okay?” he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before watching her walk to the bathroom.

Inside Vladir showered and did her best to wash off the sick feeling in her skin.

She’d had to put up with crap like that before but never had she been so scared or mortified what would Tom’s friends think.

Turning off the water and drying off Vladir entered the bedroom to see Tom in bed, naked but covered by the blankets up to his waist. He was sitting up, propped up on pillows but his head was tilted to the side, dozing lightly.

Vladir watched him fondly, making her way into bed and stroking his face gently.

“Master?” She whispered.

“Kajira?” He frowned waking.

“I’m here,” She told him.

Tom gathered her in his arms.

“I’m so proud of you,” He whispered as he cradled her and pet her still drying hair.

“So proud,” He murmured.

“Really?”

“You were wonderful tonight, you obeyed all of my rules, my friends love you, Chris has made himself best man,” Tom grinned.

Vladir blushed. They’d spoken about marriage a few times in the past.

“You danced with Scarlett and she thinks you’re wonderful and when that….” He struggled for a word. “Unpleasantness happened you kept you calm, kept your head up and came to your Master for help,” He told her.

“I could not be more proud or happy with you Vladir, you are perfect and I love you,”

“I love you too,” Vla smile and kissed him gently.

“I think you deserve a reward,” he smirked at her.

“Oh? What does Master have in mind?” Vla asked him.

“Not Master, Tom,” He corrected sliding down her body to place kisses on the inside of her thigh.

“Tom,” Vla moaned softly.

“You’re so responsive, I love the way you twitch and arch to my touch,” he told her, placing more feather light kisses up the inside of her thigh until he could nuzzle against the smooth skin between her legs. Master always asked she be clean shaven.

Tom placed close mouth kisses on her mound and down to her slit, humming softly to vibrate his lips as he did.

“Toooom,” Vla gasped hips bucking up to his touch.

“Tell me what you want, you’ve been so good doing everything I want, tell me what you want.”

“You, inside of me Tom, please.” She begged him.

“Of course,” He replied and licked a long line up the length of her heat.

Vla gasped and arched her hips.

Tom smiled holding them down, his arms on top of her legs, elbows on her thighs hands on her hips so she could neither move her legs or hips to manipulate her pleasure.

“Tom!”

“Shh, let me work,” He grinned and lapped at her clit, back and forth, back and forth, swirling his tongue in circles.

Vladir struggled against him, failing to move more than an inch in any direction. Her hands came down to wrap in his hair, tugging it gently.

Tom smirked and began to trace the alphabet over her slit, dipping just inside on some letters.

Vla gasped loudly, her first orgasm taking over hard and fast.

But Tom didn’t let up.

“Another,” Tom smiled and put his head down again, sealing his lips over her clit and sucking hard, teeth dragging gently against the sensitive flesh.

“OH! Tom!” She gasped, hands fisting tighter in his curls.

Tom chuckled and repeated the alphabet on her clit, again and again until she came again, moaning his name.

“More,” He demanded when she tried to use her hips to throw him off.

“Please, Tom, no more, stop!” She begged him.

“Do you not like your reward?” He asked her with a cheeky grin.

“Tom,” She pleaded with him.

He just smiled and slid lower tongue working its way inside of her.

“Uh, Tom, please!” She gasped feeling one of his arms let go before two of his fingers plunged inside of her roughly.

“Yes, please! Tom! Ugh fuck me, please!” She gasped.

Tom grinned, feral.

“C’mon Vla, come for me,” He urged her.

“Tom,” She panted.

“Come.”

“Tom!”

“Good girl,” He praised her.

Vladir was boneless, three orgasms in as many minutes had left her relaxed and pliable.

“We’re not done yet, my love.” Tom smiled at her.

“Tom,” She pleaded softly.

“Whipping position,” He growled out to her as he moved from between her legs, his erection standing proud and heavy between his legs.

“Tom?”

“Please?” He asked her softly.

Vladir agreed an rolled onto her stomach, she moved up on her knees spreading them wide and titling her hips to expose her heat to him her head was turned so that her left cheek was on the bed and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

“I love how you look when you move into the positions I command,” Tom told her kneeling behind her, using one hand to guide his hard cock along her slid, teasing.

“I love being in them, you get this proud look in your eyes when I do. I remember the first time you called a position and I was in it before you had to remind me which one it was. I miss training,” She admitted.

“We can do some more advanced training soon,” He promised and slid inside her quickly.

Vla gasped and moaned.

“Uh, Vla, so tight for me. always so wet and tight for my cock.” He praised and gripped her hips tightly shoving in hard and fast, enough to jar Vladir into the mattress.

“Please,” She begged.

“Oh no, I’m not coming until you’ve had another two orgasms, and even then when I come you’ll be coming with me,” He promised.

“Toooooooom,” Vla whined.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” he gave her behind a playful slap.

Vladir moaned at the contact.

“Come for me Vla,” He purred into her ear.

“Want to feel you clench on my cock,” He bit into her shoulder.

“Tom, please! Yes. Fuck, uh, Tom!” Vla was a moaning mess.

“Go on, come,” Tom ordered.

Vla gasped, back arching sensually as she orgasmed again.

Tom smiled, pulling out and rolling her onto her bac, before taking her thighs in his hands and thrusting back in.

“No,” She gasped.

“Yes,” Tom replied with a grin.

“Please, no more,” she begged.

“No, I told you two more, only one more and then we come together, alright?”

“Okay,” She panted back to him.

“That’s my girl,” He smiled and nuzzled her neck, licking and biting. He reached down to thumb her clit, hard and rough.

Vladir squealed.

“Tom!”

“Go on, come for me, scream it,” He grinned.

“Tom! Tom! Tom! Fuck! Tom! Tom! PLEASE!” She moaned.

“Come,” He thrust in hard and fast.

Vladir shouted his name as her fifth orgasm hit.

“Shh, you did so well,” Tom told her.

“One more, can you give me one more?” He asked her.

“Yes, make you happy,” She slurred drunk on her pleasure.

Tom grinned and slowing down, rocking into her slowly and gently, kissing her neck.

“I love you,” Tom whispered.

“You make me so happy, so proud, so angry some times when you misbehave, but I will always love you,” He told her.

“I love you too,” She replied purring happily.

Tom kissed her, long and deep. Tongue delving in to her mouth, gentle and coaxing like his hips.

“Vladir, please,” Tom whispered to her.

“Will you come with me?” He asked.

“I’ll try,” She promised.

Tom smiled picking up the pace a little more.

“Vla, you feel so good,” He panted into her ear.

“Fuck, so tight, come with me, please,” He pleaded.

“Tom, yes,” she gasped, her final orgasm was much more subdued that the last but the feeling of Tom twitching inside of her as he filled her make her chest rumble with happiness.

Tom pulled out and lay beside his Kajira.

“Marry me?” He asked her.

“What?”

“Marry me?”

“You’re serious?”

“Always. I’ll never find a better Kajira than you, and you’ve proven it so many times.”

“Yes.”

Tom smiled, laying on his back and turned his head to look at Vladir curled into his chest.

“Good night Vladir,” He whispered stroking her face.

“Good night Master,” she replied nuzzling into his chest.

***

 


End file.
